The Broken Rose
by Mosaic Rainbow
Summary: NO SUMMARY. This is a short oneshoot,, Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong's story ! The angst one ! Please enjoy this.


_Seolah angin yang membawa suramu datang, maka angin pula yang akhirnya membawa keberadaanmu pergi. _

A POV ~ Prolog

Disana, berdiri di depan sebuah rumah indah nampak sosok tinggi seorang namja. Bahkan dari jarak seratus meter pun setiap orang akan langsung dapat menangkap kecantikan yang dipancarkannya, murni seperti salju pertama di musim dingin. Indah.

Dia hanya memakai kaus v-neck lengan panjang yang hampir menutupi seluruh tangannya, kaus itu berwarna biru langit dipadukan dengan celana jeans longgar berwarna putih. Paduan sempurna di kulit nya yang putih bersih. Kim Jaejoong namanya.

Terlihat dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu, mendorong dan memasukkan beberapa keranjang serta alat-alat lain kedalam bagasi mobil putih kesayangannya. Wajahnya berseri cerah mengalahkan cuaca hari ini, namun aura pancaran matanya tak mudah untuk ditembus, sendu terpancar dari sebuah ke rinduan.

Jaejoong POV

"Johta….chua…." teriakku sambil berlari menuju hamparan lautan biru yang terbentang di depanku saat ini, lembutnya butiran pasir menyapa dalam setiap jejak jejak kaki ku.

"Yunnie….ppalli~~~" meneriakkan nama kekasih tercinta ku sambil berlari mundur. Melambaikan tanganku kearah sosok tampan yang masih bersandar santai di samping mobil. Ah.. dia memang kekasih ku yang tampan dengan kemeja berwarna putih gading dan celana jeans senada seperti yang kupakai. Aku tahu dari balik kacamata hitam nya dia menatapku dengan senyum tersungging di bibir.

Aku sudah sampai di tepian air laut, mengarahkan handycam yang kubawa untuk mengabadikan keindahan laut hari ini. Biru terhampar sepanjang cakrawala, dengan riak gelombang kecil, dan burung-burung yang beterbangan menukik memangsa ikan-ikan kecil.

Kurasakan air laut mencoba berkenalan dengan kakiku, membasahinya dengan lambat kemudian mundur lagi setelah ditarik ombak yang lebih besar. Saat itu pula kurasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Kehangatan dan kedamaian menjalar diseluruh tubuh ku. Sebuah dagu lancip bersandar pula di bahuku. Aku tahu siapa pemilik semua ini, dia adalah milikku, hanya aku. Ku palingkan wajahku menoleh kearah belakang, tersenyum kepadanya, dan mengecup bibir hatinya sekilas, manis seperti biasa, kemudian kembali kupandang buih ombak di lautan saling berkejar-kejaran.

bibir yang baru saja kukecup itu telah menelusuri rahang dan leherku, merasakan sentuhan nya dengan mata terpejam, merekam setiap jejak sentuhan bibir nya, meraba dan mematrinya dalam sanubariku, ku abadikan setiap buliran kenangan yang kurasakan.

"Yunnie…", panggilku lembut, aku tahu dia mendengarkan suaraku. Bibir nya masih menempel di tengkuk ku.

"kau pasti masih ingat bukan, kenapa aku memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuan pertama kita untuk peringatan hari ini?" ku rasakan anggukan dibelakangku.

"dan kau juga sudah berjanji tak akan mengeluh kalau hari ini kita akan berkeliling ke tempat indah kita?" dan aku merasakan sebuah senyum dari bibir nya telah beralih di samping pipiku. Aku mengerti, itu berarti Yunho menyetujuinya.

Tiba-tiba aku berpaling menghadapnya, dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Raut wajah Yunho tampak kaget sesaat, tapi kemudian membalas tatapan dan senyumku.

"Ya… berada di pantai bukan berarti harus menikmati pemandangannya saja anni?" ucapan ku membuat Yunho tersenyum menampakkan barisan gigi putihnya dan sedikit memalingkan muka, mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan.

Chup… aku mengecup bibir nya lagi "dan sekarang pun tetap kau yang harus mengejarku" mengedipkan mata kananku dan langsung berlari menjauh darinya.

Aku tertawa lepas melihatnya mulai mengejarku berlari sepanjang pantai. Aku tau pada akhirnya aku akan tertangkap, tak bisa mengimbangi langkah-langkah panjangnya, tapi aku menyukai hal ini. Romantis.

**Yunho POV**

Aku memandang nya dalam tatapan mata hati ku, masih seperti pandangan yang sama sejak awal pertemuan kami. Pandangan penuh memuja kepadanya. Seperti halnya hari ini, tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, bahkan semakin bertambah. Aku memujanya, aku mencintainya, aku mengasihinya, benar-benar aku takluk padanya, Jaejoongie ku.

Pesonanya tak pernah tersaingi oleh matahari yang bersinar sekalipun, atau oleh bulan yang memancar sempurna. Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa lepas, Jaejoong yang tengah asyik membuat selca dirinya, Jaejoong yang tengah berlari berkejaran dengan ombak, Jaejoong yang telah mengikrarkan diri nya untuk selalu menjadi milikku, hanya milikku. Dan aku memujanya, aku mencintainya.

**Jaejoong POV**

Hup, aku merebahkan diriku di hamparan rumput hijau dan setelah hampir 2 jam kami menghabiskan waktu di pantai, Sekarang aku dan Yunho mengunjungi sebuah taman. Taman ini juga salah satu yang menjadi "tempat indah kami".

Yunho berbaring disampingku. Tangan kami saling berpegangan erat, kemudian kurasakan Yunho menarik tanganku dan menaruh di dadanya.

Kurasakan mata elangnya menatapku, aku takut untuk membalasnya. Ya, terkadang hal itu kurasakan, karena dalam sekejap aku pasti akan takluk di dalam bayang-bayang matanya, dan seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar, dan mukaku akan memerah semerah buah chery.

Yunho tersenyum sesaat, dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Kali ini kami menatap birunya langit bersama putih nya awan yang bertebaran menghiasinya. Aku ingin mengabadikan setiap moment yang ada, seperti yang juga kulakukan di pantai tadi dan di dalam mobil selama perjalanan menuju "tempat indah kami".

Ku tarik tanganku yang berada di genggaman Yunho dan mengambil handycam yang tadi kuletakkan disamping, beberapa saat aku mengabadikan pemandangan langit penuh pesona, kemudian beralih pada pesona lain yang tercipta di bumi ini, ya, ke wajah kecil yang berbaring disampingku.

Ku telusuri rambut tembaganya, kemudian menyimak mata kecilnya yang tertutup namun tajam jika kau mencoba menatapnya, turun ke hidung nya yang mancung, dan akhirnya ke bibir hati kesayanganku, merah, penuh, dan manis.

Tanpa kusadari, jemari tanganku yang bebas mulai menelusuri satu persatu setiap jengkal wajahnya, dahi, alis, mata, hidung, dan bibir, aku sengaja berlama-lama disitu.

Yunho membuka matanya, tersenyum menggoda ke arahku, dan kemudian menarik wajahku dalam rengkuhannya, menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Lembut dan hangat seperti biasanya.

Pagutan bibir kami berakhir, dan aku bersandar di dada bidangnya, menikmati kedamaian bagaikan nafas kehidupan. Yunho memelukku kokoh seakan aku akan hancur jika terlepas darinya dan aku menyukainya.

Sambil terbaring damai di dada Yunho, kembali kuarahkan handycam untuk mengabadikan kemesraan dan mukjizat hari ini. Yunnie lah mukjizat itu.

**Changmin POV**

Ku tatap lembut tubuh hyung tersayangku yang tertidur saat ini. Sangat terlihat rasa lelah di wajahnya. Tentu saja, karena sudah sejak pagi-pagi sekali dia sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk perjalanannya seharian ini. Aku tak berniat sedikitpun mengambil paksa mimpinya saat ini. Hanya saja, ada sedikit rasa sesak yag memagut hatiku sekarang, jika melihatnya seperti ini.

Ku tarik selimut lebih tinggi hingga menutupi leher hyungku, tak akan kubiarkan rasa dingin cuaca menambah kebekuan yang telah lama bersemayam dihatinya. "Jjalja hyung, sweet dreams" bisikku padanya.

Mataku melihat handycam yang terletak di atas buffet disamping tempat tidur. Ku ambil handycam itu dan mulai membuka file hari ini. Ada beberapa photo dan video. Kuputuskan untuk membuka file photo terlebih dahulu.

Buliran bening airmata ini tak mampu lagi ku tahan menetes turun ke pipiku ketika melihat beberapa photo yang di ambil hyungku selama perjalanannya hari ini.

Nampak hyung memotret kursi kosong disamping kursi kemudi, kemudian photo dirinya yang bersandar pada kursi kosong itu dengan senyum paginya yang menawan. Beberapa photo lagi yang menampakkan hyungku seperti sedang memeluk lengan seseorang, kemudian tangannya yang melingkar pada angin sejajar dengan lehernya, dan juga photo hyung mencium angin dilatar belakangi pantai biru.

Airmataku semakin deras turun ketika ku buka file videonya. Hyung yang sedang merekam angin tanpa siapapun kecuali pemandangan laut sambil berlari dan kemudian terdengar teriakannya. "Yunnie…. larimu lambat sekali". Kupejamkan mataku sebentar, menahan rasa perih yang mulai bergelanyut.

Kemudian aku menonton video yang merekam pemandangan langit biru cerah lalu bergerak lambat merekam keadaan sekitarnya yang tetap kosong. Video itu hanya menampakkan tangan putih hyung seolah sedang menelusuri sesuatu.

Tak sanggup lagi kuteruskan, ku matikan handycam itu, dan kuletakkan kembali ke tempatnya. Aku kembali memandang hyungku. Tapi kali ini wajah indahnya terlihat kabur, karena mataku sudah tergenang dengan airmata.

Tak pernah dapat kupahami seperti apa bentuk cinta seorang Kim Jaejoong ini. Lebih tepatnya cinta mereka. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun semuanya terjadi.

Aku tahu betul siapa objek dari semua photo dan video itu, Yunho hyung. Jung Yunho. Laki-laki kharismatik yang sangat kuhormati.

Beberapa saat setelah memandang hyungku, mataku beralih ke meja di sudut jendela. Menatap lekat benda itu. Ada sebuah batu prasasti marmer kecil terpajang disitu. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan menatap lama tulisan yang tertera di batu itu.

**"Aku terberkati, karena Tuhan telah dengan sangat murah hati mengirimkan sebuah mukjizat kepadaku, seorang Jung Yunho, Yunnie ku. Dan sekarang Tuhan telah mengambil kembali mukjizat milik-Nya berada dalam kebahagiaan abadi disisi-Nya. Beristirahatlah dalam kedamaian kekasihku, nantikanlah aku. Aku mencintaimu. Kim Jaejoong to Jung Yunho"**

Pikiranku kemudian kembali melayang pada sebuah kejadian meledaknya pesawat 5 tahun silam. Dan kemudian tertera nama Jung Yunho sebagai salah satu korban tewas.


End file.
